Podridos
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Los creadores del show son Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Dan Povenmire. Yo solo hice este fanfic one-shoot :D El Área Limítrofe está a punto de ser dominada y nadie parece poder deternerlos...


**Todo es gris, no hay nada más. Todo está destruido, no hay esperanza, todo ha acabado. En el centro de la ciudad, un joven de 15 años está comandando a un ejército de Phineasdroits y Ferbots.**

Phineas: Pronto el Área Limítrofe… no, ¡EL MUNDO caerá ante mí!

Isabella y Baljeet: ¡Phineas!

Phineas: ¡Hola! Creí que nunca más los volvería a ver. No saben que tan feliz soy de verlos de nuevo *sonriendo de manera extraña*

Baljeet: ¡Detén todo esta bazofia, no es lo que tu realmente quieres hacer!

Isabella: ¡Baljeet tiene razón! ¡Tu no deseas esto en realidad, no tiene sentido!

Phineas: Jejeje, que graciosos son, saben que no puedo dejar las cosas así. Ya no más. ¿No estarán pensando en detenernos verdad? Eso no hacen los amigos, mas bien tratarían de ayudarme…*sigue sonriendo pero con una mirada algo escalofriante*

Baljeet: ¿Ayudarte a qué? ¡¿A manipular a las personas como si fuesen máquinas?!

Phineas: *Esta vez los mira enojado*

Isabella: Phineas escucha-

Phineas: *Gritando* ¡No! ¿No saben que si no lo hago la sociedad seguirá el mismo camino de siempre?

Baljeet: No importa lo que hagas, con eso Candace no va a revivir. ¡Ella ya está muerta!

Isabella: ¡Baljeet, basta!

Baljeet: ¡Es la verdad Isabella, no importa lo que haga, ella ya no está aquí!

Phineas: *Con voz temblorosa pero mirada maniaca y molesta* ¡Cállate!

Baljeet: ¡No! ¡Yo te detendré sin importar lo que pase!

Isabella: ¡Baljeet cuidado!

**Antes de que pasara algo, Isabella empuja lo empuja un poco, salvándolo de un rayo láser misterioso que salio de la nada. O eso parecía hace unos momentos….**

Isabella: ¿Estás bien?

Baljeet: Si, gracias Isabella. *voltea en dirección a Phineas*

Isabella: ¿Huh?

Baljeet: Fuiste tu, ¿verdad Ferb?

Ferb: *Quien esta a un lado de Phineas* …..

Isabella: No creí que fueses capaz de hacernos esto Ferb. Tú y Phineas, ustedes no deberían *lo dice de una manera lastimosa*

Phineas: *Sorprendido* Ferb…

Ferb: *Pone su mano sobre el hombro de Phineas*

Phineas: Tienes razón, es la única manera. Gracias Ferb

Baljeet: ¡Están locos! ¡Si lo quieren arreglar de verdad utilicen el portal del tiempo!

Isabella: ¡Así todo estaría bien!

Phineas: ¿Ah en serio? ¡Pues no! ¡¿Crees que no yo y Ferb no lo habíamos intentado antes?! Sin importar todo Candace siempre perecía. ¿Y saben algo? Quienes lo provocaban eran otras personas, otras personas de este mismo lugar. Incluso mama y papa eran los causantes en una de las posibilidades distintas *lo dice maniacamente y casi llorando*

Baljeet e Isabella: ¡Imposible!

Phineas: ¡La sociedad está podrida, debo controlarla para que no siga echándose a perder más!

Baljeet: ¡Lo siento, pero no me importa lo que digas, estas condenando a gente inocente solo porque no puedes superar su muerte!

Isabella: A mi también me duele Phineas y Ferb, pero Baljeet tiene razón. ¡No podemos dejar que hagan de las suyas!

Phineas: No… Ustedes también son como los demás. Ustedes creen que así esta bien…

Ferb: *Apuntando con su rayo láser a Isabella y Baljeet* Phineas *Lo mira intensamente pero con una mirada maléfica*

Phineas: Tienes razón Ferb, ellos también están podridos

**Y con horror Isabella ve como Ferb apunta a Baljeet con su rayo láser, que al parecer era un rayo congelante. Le disparó y Baljeet parecía una estatua muy bien hecha, con una sonrisa que parecía decir que estaba feliz. Pero más alejado de la realidad no podía estarlo. Pero ella ya no puede correr, sus pies congelados ya están, lo único que puede mirar es el dolor en los ojos de sus dos amigos, y la locura que hay en ellos también….**

Perry: ¡Grrrrr! *Despierta sobresaltado*

Phineas: *Se despierta* ¿Qué pasa Perry? Son las 3:00 AM aún

Perry: Grrrrr

Ferb: *Se despierta y se levanta de la cama, acariciando a Perry* Posiblemente fue solo una pesadilla

Phineas: Si Perry, las pesadillas son solo eso. Vamos a dormirnos otra vez *lo abraza*

Perry: Grrrr *les hace caso y se vuelve a acostar*

Phineas: *Muy somnoliento pero entusiasmado *Buenas noches Ferb. Buenas noches Perry

Ferb: *Levanta el pulgar hacia arriba*

Perry: Grrrr~

Solo fue una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Este es un pequeño ones-shot que solo porque se me ocurrió. Antes iba a poner a Doofenshmirtz siendo controlado por los hermanos también pero nah, así la historia también no esta mal jeje. Espero que haya sido de su agradado :D<p> 


End file.
